<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gunpoint by Kaatyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321190">Gunpoint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr'>Kaatyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leopika AUs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is invited to spend the night at a classmate's house. He expects it to be just an ordinary night, but it isn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leopika AUs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gunpoint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn, this is a nice place.”</p><p>Leorio relaxed on the plush sofa, beer in hand. A blond head rested on his shoulder. The television that was currently showing a romantic comedy—because, apparently, that was the blond’s favourite genre, and who was Leorio to argue?—probably cost more than the contents of Leorio’s entire apartment.</p><p>“Mmm-hmm,” was the only response he got.</p><p>“Kurta, are you seriously falling asleep? You wanted to watch this movie, remember?” Leorio nudged his companion gently.</p><p>“I’ve already seen it,” Kurta said, his voice dreamy.</p><p>“Then why are we watching it?” Leorio muttered.</p><p>Kurta was definitely odd. He and Leorio were in the same high school homeroom, but that was all they had in common. Kurta was a rich trust fund brat with perfect teeth and immaculate clothes. Leorio was from the wrong side of town. He lived with his cousin in a little run-down apartment—squatted, really. Apparently the owner of the apartment building didn’t particularly care what went on there, so Leorio and his cousin had claimed one of the dingy apartments as theirs.</p><p>Up until today, Kurta had never spoken directly to Leorio. Out of the blue, he’d approached Leorio while Leorio had been studying in the library and bluntly informed him that his parents were out of town for the week, then he’d asked if Leorio wanted to come over and spend the night.</p><p>Leorio had naturally been completely blindsided. He’d sat there, speechless for several seconds, while Kurta stood there in his neat blazer and slacks, waiting for an answer with growing irritation.</p><p>Leorio had finally managed to get out, “Do you even know my name?”</p><p>“Paladiknight,” had been the curt response, accompanied by an eye-roll. “Basketball star and future doctor… if you get a scholarship, that is,” the blond finished.</p><p>“Okay, wow, hi,” Leorio had said, thrown by the response.</p><p>“Well?” Kurta had demanded.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure, why not?”</p><p>And that was how Leorio had found himself in his current position. He took another sip of his beer as Kurta’s head got heavier against his arm.</p><p>Then a high-pitched alarm interrupted the quiet. Kurta’s head shot up, a murderous expression on his face.</p><p>“Not again,” he growled. “That’s it. I’m shutting it off.”</p><p>Kurta got to his feet and headed out of the room, beelining for the foyer. Leorio wasn’t sure how Kurta managed it, but he looked very cute in his cotton pyjamas. The pattern was generic, just pale pink and blue stripes, and the fit was too loose to show off Kurta’s figure, but Leorio enjoyed seeing Kurta in casual clothes.</p><p>Leorio was still wearing his school clothes, having not bothered to bring a change of clothes. He doubted that sweats would fly in this fancy place. Kurta had offered to lend him a set of clothes, but once Leorio had found out that they’d be Kurta’s father’s clothes, he’d turned down the offer. That felt too weird.</p><p>The blaring stopped, and Kurta returned to nestle in beside Leorio once again.</p><p>“All sorted?” Leorio inquired.</p><p>Kurta nodded. “I disabled it,” he said.</p><p>“Is that wise?” Leorio inquired.</p><p>“It’s been going off randomly for the last three nights,” Kurta said bitterly. “It’s driving me insane.”</p><p>Well, that explained Kurta’s need to sleep.</p><p>“Do your parents go away often?” Leorio asked.</p><p>“All the time. They’re barely home a month out of the year,” Kurta answered with a sleepy yawn.</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“Not really. Even when they are home, I never see them anyway.”</p><p>Oh, wow. Kurta’s life seemed really lonely. At least Leorio had his cousin Pietro for company.</p><p>“So, uh, do you have people over often?”</p><p>Kurta lifted his head to give Leorio a flat, grey stare. “Could you be quiet, please?” he asked. “I’d like to sleep.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, sorry.”</p><p>Leorio fell silent, and Kurta’s head returned to his shoulder. Since Kurta clearly wasn’t interested in the movie anymore, Leorio turned the channel to a medical drama. He liked to make fun of the inaccuracies, but Kurta certainly wasn’t in the mood for that, so Leorio kept his running commentary strictly in his head. Prickly little bastard.</p><p>Leorio dozed off a few minutes later, joining Kurta in his slumber. Both of them were rudely awakened an unknown amount of time later by a stranger’s voice.</p><p>“Look, isn’t this cute?”</p><p>Leorio stiffened as Kurta’s head lifted, his hand gripping Leorio’s shirt. A man peered down at them, a sneer on his face. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie. In one hand was a pistol, though it wasn’t pointed at either Leorio or Kurta. Nonetheless, Leorio was not going to dismiss the threat it posed.</p><p>“Getting in some cuddle time with your boyfriend while Mummy and Daddy are away? Do they know you bring boys home, Blondie?”</p><p>Kurta’s mouth thinned into a line and he straightened on the sofa. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded.</p><p>“Cool it, kid. Watch the attitude and no one gets hurt. We just want the jewels, that’s all.”</p><p>Kurta bristled. “Get out,” he snapped. “Before the police come.”</p><p>“We know the alarm system is disabled, you little brat,” the man said with a wry smile. “No police are coming. Now where’s the safe?”</p><p>Another man entered the room, dressed similarly to the first. In his arms was a fluffy white cat. Leorio felt a bit sick as he recognised the feline who had fled from him upon his arrival. Kurta, who had just risen from his knees where he’d been petting the creature before the cat had spooked, had said his name was Pairo.</p><p>“Put him down,” Kurta barked angrily.</p><p>The second man, smiling obligingly, did so. Pairo stalked out of the room after barely a backwards glance. Kurta’s shoulders relaxed slightly in relief.</p><p>“The safe, kid,” the first man said. “Tell us where it is, and give us the combination. Then you can get back to your date like nothing happened. Tell your parents you don’t have a clue what happened to the jewels. They’ve probably got insurance anyway. Everyone wins.”</p><p>Kurta glowered. “Why should I tell you anything?” he demanded. “I don’t see why thugs deserve to walk away with someone else’s earnings.”</p><p>“You’ll tell us, you little brat, or we’ll put a bullet through your boyfriend’s skull,” the man said, gesturing at Leorio with the pistol in his hand.</p><p>“Uh, hey,” Leorio said nervously. “Let’s not make any hasty decisions here, okay?”</p><p>“Get up,” the second man ordered, eyes fixed on Kurta.</p><p>Reluctantly, Kurta stood. His eyes met Leorio’s for a brief moment, and they were full of anxiety and apology.</p><p>“You and I are going to the safe. Your boyfriend is gonna stay here with my friend. As long as neither of you does anything stupid, we won’t have to hurt anybody.”</p><p>The second man grabbed Kurta’s arm. Kurta grimaced and Leorio guessed that the man’s hold wasn’t gentle at all. Kurta was tugged from the room. Leorio heard the man ask, “Which way?” Kurta mumbled something back, too low for Leorio to hear. There was the sound of something hitting the wall. Leorio flinched.</p><p>“Watch that smart mouth, brat. Now, which way?”</p><p>Leorio was left alone with the first man, and that pistol. The man sat down beside him on the sofa and picked up the remote.</p><p>“You into basketball?” he asked, switching the channel to the sports game.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Leorio said, completely thrown by the question.</p><p>“Which team do you root for?”</p><p>Leorio couldn’t stop his eyes from straying to the pistol held in the man’s lap. The world had taken on a surreal feel, with the edges feeling blurred.</p><p>“The Yorknew Hunters,” he said, his voice quiet.</p><p>“Huh. They do okay, I guess, but the Japon Stars are gonna win this season.”</p><p>Leorio didn’t really feel like arguing with someone holding a gun, so he just shrugged. The seconds stretched on. Leorio’s ears strained for any sound, any hint of what was happening to Kurta.</p><p>He was gone for a long time. It felt like forever to Leorio. The relief that flooded him when Kurta re-entered the room, accompanied by the other man, was like a sip from a lemonade in blistering summer heat. Kurta looked mostly unharmed, though Leorio could see an ugly bruise forming on one cheek.</p><p>“Got them,” the man holding Kurta’s arm said.</p><p>“Good.” Leorio’s companion rose. Kurta was pushed down beside Leorio on the sofa. Leorio felt a delicate hand grip his. He squeezed back.</p><p>Apprehension filled the room. Were these guys really just going to walk away? Leaving witnesses? Really?</p><p>Leorio could see both of them assessing himself and Kurta. He waited, knowing that there wasn’t much he could do. Finally, the first man turned to the other. “Head out to the car,” he said.</p><p>The second man nodded and left. Leorio’s heart climbed into his throat. They were dead. This man was going to put a bullet in each of their heads. Kurta’s fingers around Leorio’s were so tight that Leorio wondered if his bones would break.</p><p>“If we hear that either of you have gone to the police, we’ll be back,” the man said, his voice cold. “And next time, the cops will be investigating a murder, not a theft. Got it? I know your Mummy and Daddy won’t be home for another two weeks. I’d better not hear anything about a robbery before that, got it?”</p><p>The man put the pistol to Leorio’s head, his eyes still on Kurta.</p><p>Kurta gave a jerky nod. He seemed incapable of speech. Leorio wondered what had happened to him during their time apart. Clearly, it had shaken him to the core.</p><p>“Use your words, kid,” the man said.</p><p>Kurta swallowed. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible. “Yes, sir,” he whispered.</p><p>“No cops,” the man repeated.</p><p>Kurta nodded again with that same jerky motion. “Yes, sir,” he repeated.</p><p>The man left the room. Leorio let out a shaky breath. He hadn’t realised that he’d been holding it. Kurta didn’t move for a few minutes, hand still clutching Leorio’s. Finally, Leorio ventured, “I think they’re gone.”</p><p>Kurta didn’t seem to have heard him. He stared into space, his eyes empty.</p><p>“Hey, Kurta. I think they’re gone,” Leorio repeated.</p><p>Kurta seemed to rouse from his daze. A shiver went through his entire body, then he collapsed. Leorio gathered him into his arms as Kurta cried into his shirt. Leorio felt his own body start to shake. He buried his fingers in Kurta’s hair, clutching perhaps a little too tightly at the strands. Kurta certainly wasn’t complaining. In fact, his own fingers were digging into Leorio’s side hard enough to leave bruises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>